


The Daughter of the Rift

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of baby Anwen and her birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter of the Rift

Gwen and Rhys were sitting on the couch looking at female names in a baby book.  “Anwen.”  Gwen pointed in the book and went on, “I think we should name her Anwen.” Rhys put his hand on Gwen’s heavily pregnant belly. “What do you think?” Rhys proposed to the baby inside.

It had been 6 months since Gwen left active duty at Torchwood. After much protesting from Rhys and inner conflict with herself she told Jack that she would stay on with Torchwood for a few more weeks but she would stay at the hub and work the computers since she was only 2 months along she did not have to be completely useless.

Jack was fine with this idea until Gwen stated her final demands, “As soon as my baby is born I am leaving Torchwood for good. I am sorry Jack, but I will not put my child’s life in danger nor my own, I want my child to have a mother growing up.” Jack though of suggesting other options to keep Gwen but he knew there was no changing her mind.

“Right then I’m off to check in with Jack and Ianto. I shouldn’t be long.” Gwen tried to stand up on her own but Rhys had to help her. Rhys looked at her in the eyes with protest. He did not like her going back and forth to the hub so far along. Gwen gently touched Rhys’ face, “I won’t be long I promise and I will be straight home. I just want to see how things are and let them know we picked out a name.”  A quick peck on the lips and she was off to the hub.

Gwen decided to use the “tourists” entrance since her feet were killing her she did not want to walk down all those stairs. “Ah, here she comes, the Virgin Mary.” Jack joked as Gwen descended.  “Oh you’re a right funny one Mr. Jack Harkness.” Ianto quickly came to the side of the platform to help Gwen off. “Have you two been getting on without me?” Gwen teased. “Yes even though it is just the two of us we manage just fine.”  Ianto stated while he walked Gwen over to a chair to sit.

Gwen sighed with quicked breaths. “Any unusual Rift activity?” She questioned. “Yeah we missed you too Gwen.” Jack replied with a glint of sass in his eye. “So how is the mother to be? Enjoying that moving life inside of you?” Jack inquired as he sat next to Gwen trying to make her a touch more comfortable in her uneasy state.

“Oh yes when she is not kicking my kidneys every which direction. You know I had hoped she would take after Rhys and be a bit more sedentary.” They all chuckled at the thought. “So it is a girl then?” Ianto grew excited as he asked. “Yes, this leads me to why I am here. We have decided on a name.  We- well I- want to name her Anwen.” Gwen beamed. Ianto and Jack were in agreement that it was a lovely name.

The alarms started to go off.

“What is it? What is happening?” Gwen demanded. Ianto and Jack ran to the computers. “We are losing power.” Jack shouted. “What do you mean we are losing power?!” Gwen exclaimed. “Gwen, he doesn’t mean just the hub, it is all of Cardiff. Cardiff is going completely dark. Something is happening with the Rift it is like it is sucking all the power around it in.” Ianto tried to calmly explain.

Gwen stood up so she could try to help them figure out what was going on. (Splash) The sound of water hitting the floor. Gwen internally screamed in agony, “Oh no. no. no. no. Not here, not now. This cannot be happening.” She sat back down. “ Ianto. Jack. My water just broke.” Jack’s eyes grew wide as his hands froze above the keyboard.  Ianto slapped Jack on the shoulder to unfreeze him before running to Gwen’s aide.

“You don’t find this a bit odd that I go into labor right when something bad happens do you?” Gwen was panicking. “Well this is Torchwood, you should be used to odd things happening.” Ianto tried to lighten her mood.

Jack worked furiously trying to figure out the problem on why the Rift was sucking energy and creating darkness. Nothing was coming to light on the issue.

A dull roar started coming from the vaults where the Weevils were kept, a roar that was getting louder. Suddenly the entire hub went black. There were only two sounds that fill the hollowed fortress, Gwen’s pained breaths and the sound of locks unlatching. Gwen was panicking so much she feared she might have a heart attack before she could even deliver her baby. “Jack please; tell me that the Weevils are still locked in their cages right now.” Gwen begged.

The power flickered back on just as Gwen bellowed out in pain. “Four of the cages have been opened, four weevils have escaped.” Jack ran for his guns, “Ianto get Gwen out of here.” He ordered.

Ianto tried to pick Gwen up but it was already too late the baby was already coming. “Jack we cannot move her.” Ianto said. “Fuck!” Jack shouted, “Alright fine, take this gun, stay with her. I will go take care of the escape artists.” Jack ran off deep into the tunnels while Ianto moved Gwen into a better position to deliver her baby girl. “Alright Gwen, I am going to need you to push here.” Ianto said soothingly. The sound of gunshots echoed through the hub and rang in Gwen’s ears as she began to push.

There was an energy surge from the Rift.

Gwen continued to push.

Another Rift surge.

The only thing keeping Gwen’s mind off the excruciating pain was the thought of holding Anwen for the first time. Bringing her home to Rhys and seeing the look on his face. Gwen always knew that he would be the perfect father. She would miss Torchwood but she could not wait to leave it all behind. She would be starting anew with her husband and child.

Ianto looked towards the computer screen seeing the Rift energy was reaching maximum levels. He turned back at Gwen and back to the screen. Every time she was closer and closer to delivering her child there would be a massive surge in Rift energy.

“Gwen something is wrong. Gwen you have to stop pushing.” Ianto knew this would send her into a panic but he had no other choice. “Every time you push there is a surge in Rift activity. I think the Rift is connecting itself to you and your baby.” Gwen’s eyes flooded with panic and tears. “Ianto, I cannot stop pushing I have to bring her here. I have to hold her in my arms.” Ianto saw the crown of the baby’s head. He had a terrible feeling that something was about to happen. He tried to hide the tears starting to form.

“Okay Gwen, I see her head, you are doing fine. Don’t you listen to me I am a trollop. You are about to meet your little girl. I have shoulders, one more push Gwen.” Ianto coached her even though he knew that he could be lying to Gwen, she may not get to meet her little girl.

Gwen’s loud scream filled the hub along with the first cry of Anwen. Ianto quickly placed the baby in Gwen’s arms.

The Rift burst out into pure light shooting into the skies above Cardiff and within seconds retreated back into the hub entering Gwen’s body and the body of new born daughter.

“Gwen, are you alright?” Ianto edged closer to her. There was no response from her. Ianto checked her pulse, which he soon discovered there was not one.

The Rift had killed Gwen.

Anwen started crying once more. Ianto quickly scooped the newborn into his arms sitting down on the floor in shock.

All power had returned to the hub and as well to Cardiff. Jack raced back from the tunnels covered in Weevil blood. “Ianto, Gwen is everything alright? I took care of all the Weevils” he ran towards the couch only to stop dead in his tracks. “Ianto….?” Whispered Jack.

“The Rift, it killed her Jack. Right when she delivered the baby the Rift energy entered her body and the baby’s body and it killed Gwen.” Ianto failed to fight back his tears. Jack was in shock, he looked at Gwen’s lifeless body and the soft smile that was on her face.

“How did this happen, how are we going to break this news to Rhys? He is going to be devastated.” Ianto was trying to make sense of it all. “Ianto give Anwen to me.” Jack insisted. Ianto managed to stand himself up carefully and handed Anwen to Jack.  “Jack why did this happen? How did this happen?” Ianto lamented as he closed Gwen’s eyes.

“We are going to take care of Gwen’s baby, Ianto. We will adopt her and raise her.” Ianto’s eye shot towards Jack. “What are you going on about? That little girl belongs to Rhys.” Ianto started to protest. “This little girl has the entire Rift of Cardiff running through her.  She is special just like her mother was, just like her ancestor Gwenyth, a young woman who was the one capable of connecting with the Rift all the way back in 1860. The Rift in Cardiff is now completely closed and it now all that energy is living inside of this little girl.” Jack cradled Anwen against his chest.

“Did Gwen know about any of this?” Ianto asked. “No, only I did, the doctor told me about her a long time ago. Why do you think Gwen was so drawn to this place? It is genetic. Her ancestor Gwenyth died here in this very spot just like Gwen has just now.” Jack looked straight into Ianto’s bloodshot eyes. “I will not trust Rhys to raise this child properly with Gwen not being in his life and who knows what Anwen will be capable of as she grows up.” Jack handed Anwen to Ianto carefully as he went to sit beside Gwen’s body. “What are we going to tell Rhys then?” Ianto asked Jack once again. “We do not tell him anything. We never saw her. We will file a report that there was a car accident that killed an unknown pregnant woman and her child. We can have Gwen’s body sent to the morgue where Rhys can identify her and give her a proper burial.” Jack buried his face in his hands.

“I am so sorry Gwen.” He whispered. Jack wiped the tears from his eyes after standing up. Anwen started to cry, Jack knew that she was crying for her mother but he would raise Anwen with Ianto.

Jack made a promise to both Gwen and Anwen that day that he would always tell Anwen stories of how truly amazing and how much of a hero Gwen Cooper-Williams, her mother, really was.


End file.
